Mi molestia
by Ikamari
Summary: One-shot/-Bueno, que seas una ‘molestia’ para el chico que te gusta, a veces no es malo.-/ Sasusakuporsiempre:3


**¡Hi, nenas! (:**

Primero que nada, espero que estén súper bien xD. Lo segundo es; pedirle disculpas porque en vez de poner el último capítulo de mi otro fic (L) estoy escribiendo esto *0*, pero me quede totalmente estancada en el lemon :( y además no pude resistirme a hacer este one-shot. Así que espero que con esto perdonen mi mega retraso.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _Já, como si no lo supieran xD_

**Aclaraciones**:

_Sdgdsjfgf- _Recuerdos, Flash Back, eso (:

-_"dghjfgfh"_- Pensamientos.

_Disfruten_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_El timbre se escucho por todo la casa, ya que se encontraba solo tuvo que ir a abrir. Totalmente fastidiado tomó el pomo de la puerta, y puso una expresión que claramente decía 'Me molestas. Vete', expresión que se esfumo cuando vio a la persona frente a él. _

—_Ah, hola —Una chica. Pelirrosa, de ojos verdes, bastante bonita y un poco más baja que él era la persona que había _osado_ molestarlo. _

— _¿Quién eres?— Ok, algo grosero, pero así era él._

—_Me llamo Sakura, y vivo aquí en frente —Señalo su casa al otro lado de la acera. — ¿No está Mikoto-san?—Preguntó. _

—_No, ¿Por qué? —Estaba bastante hablador, aunque no lo crean. Ya que, con personas extrañas, él únicamente respondía con monosílabos, negaba o asentía con la cabeza. _

—_Hice galletas y mi madre insistió en que le trajera algunas a tu mamá—Y fue hasta ese momento que notó la mediana cajita que sostenía la pelirrosa. —Porque se acaban de mudar y eso, ¿se las puedes dar tú? _

—_Hn —Cuando tomó la caja rosó las manos de la chica, e ignoro el repentino escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo._

—_Bueno, adiós —Estaba ya bajando los escalones de la casa, cuando súbitamente recordó algo. Se giró y lo miró. —Ah, y bienvenido —Sonrió para después continuar con su camino._

_Ignoró también el hecho de habérsele quedado mirando hasta que ella entró a su casa._

—_Hmp, __molesta__ —Murmuro para sí._

_Cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Había algunas cajas en las esquinas. Cosas que aún faltaban acomodar. Por simple curiosidad, y gula decidió probar una galleta. Se sorprendió un poco ya que... estaba deliciosa._

Y comió otra_._

_**...**_

—_Ya llegue, Sasuke-chan —Saludó a su hijo, sonrió al verlo completamente dormido en el sofá. En verdad debía estar cansado. Se dispuso a recoger los platos y vasos que había en la mesita frente a él. Se detuvo, algo extrañada de ver una pequeña nota, la cual tomó:_

"_Espero que te gusten las galletas, _

_Mikoto, las hizo Sakura-chan, veras que no exageraba _

_cuando decía que eran deliciosas. Luego voy a tu casa, _

_tenemos tanto de que hablar._

_Cuídate._

_Sakumo."_

_¿Galletas?_

_Paseo su mirada por la mesita, y encontró una cajita rosada. La agarró, solo para ver que estaba totalmente vacía. Instintivamente volteó a ver a su hijo, y le sorprendió notar que en una de las orillas de sus labios parecían haber... migajas._

_Sonrió impresionada _

— _¿Qué no odiabas las cosas dulces?_

**-x-**

Apagó el despertador y se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos.

— ¡Sasuke-chan, báñate que ya casi esta el desayuno! —Gritó desde la planta baja su madre. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño.

Así comenzaba su rutina; se despertaba justo antes de que su mamá le avisara del desayuno, se duchaba, alistaba, bajaba a desayunar, leía un poco el periódico (a pesar de tener 15 años le gustaba mucho leer sobre economía) y diez minutos después se iba, para llegar al colegio cinco minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que se retrasaría 2 minutos leyendo un artículo sobre la muerte de un artista. Casualmente para ver algo no muy _agradable_ para él.

**-x-**

_Revisó el papel una vez más, solo para asegurarse de que el salón que tenía enfrente era al que debía ir. Bufó y abrió la puerta. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado y estaba dando clase, que por cierto él había interrumpido. _

_Aunque no le importó en lo más mínimo, ya que su vista solo se fijo en la persona de cabellos rosados que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, al parecer era la única que apuntaba lo que el profesor decía. _

-"Sakura"-_ Ahora entendía el "No te sientas nervioso, Sasuke-chan, no estarás solo en el salón" que le había dicho su madre mientras desayunaba. Aclarando, Sasuke Uchiha __nunca__ se sentiría nervioso, y menos por ser nuevo en una escuela._

_Bien, ahora no solo en su casa, sino también en la escuela._

—_Molesta__ —Susurró para que nadie lo escuchara._

_Aunque tenía que aceptar que la molestia rosada se veía sumamente sexy con el ceño fruncido. _

**-x-**

Su caminar era tranquilo, aunque por dentro se recriminaba por retrasarse, gracias a eso llegaría después que el _dobe._ Y eso, dada la rivalidad que había entre ellos, no era bueno.

No tenía problema alguno en caminar por los atestados pasillos del instituto, ya que todos se hacían a un lado al ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Y su sonrisa arrogante no tardaba en aparecer ante ese hecho.

**-x-**

"_Tomó ambas piernas de ella y la colocó encima del pupitre, besándola desesperadamente. Mientras sentía como la chica pelirrosa halaba y despeinaba sus cabellos azabaches. Dejo su boca para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su delicado cuello. Estaba siendo bastante salvaje, lo notaba al escuchar los leves quejidos de la chica, pero no podía controlarse. La deseaba tanto._

—_Eres tan hermosa, Sakura—Murmuró sobre su piel. —Y me gustas tanto_

—_Y-yo—Levantó la vista y la miró. Sus mejillas cubiertas por un color rojizo y sus labios hinchados hacían un juego perfecto con su cabello rosado. —Sasuke-kun, te amo —Sus manos se cerraron sobre el cuello de su camisa escolar y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, separando sus piernas, de manera que él quedó en medio de éstas. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la repentina actitud de la pelirrosa, aunque tenía que admitir que le encantaba. —Así que... hazme tuya, por favor—Dijo en un susurro, que a Sasuke le pareció bastante sensual, y ante esa mirada casi suplicante él no se pudo resistir. _

_Como única respuesta volvió a besar su cuello._

— _¿Mía? —Preguntó con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que atrapaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja._

—_S-sí, tuya...__**"**_

_**...**_

_Despertó bastante sobresaltado, reincorporándose rápidamente en su cama. Su respiración se había convertido en jadeos, y pudo jurar que el pijama se había pegado a su cuerpo, debido al sudor. _

—_Que rayos... —Masculló, y se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de la gran erección que su sueño había provocado._

_No. __Lo que Sakura había provocado__._

—_En verdad es una _molestia_—Murmuró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado total en el rostro._

_Aunque, siendo sinceros; _odio_ es lo que __menos__ sentía por la chica pelirrosa._

**-x-**

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _ella_, o su sueño indecente, el cual sólo fue el primero de muchos otros.

-_"Y más explícitos"_- Repasó, y gracias a eso, miles de imágenes se presentaron en su cabeza, como si de una película se tratara. Obviamente, no apta para menores.

— ¡Eso me dolió!—Fue debido a ese grito que volvió a la realidad. Bueno, más que el grito, fue la voz.

¿Sakura?

— ¡Oh, por el creador del Ramen! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

¿Naruto?

—Claro que no estoy bien, Naruto-baka, me diste en la cabeza

¿El _usuratonkashi_ había golpeado a su Sakura?

—No era mi intención, Sakura-chan, quería darle al tonto de Sai, pero se quitó. En verdad lo siento

Sí, el imbécil lo había hecho.

—Mou, eso no impide que me duela

Rodó los ojos.

—Ah, me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves tan adorable, Sakura-chan, ¡Ven aquí!

Ese 'Ven aquí', ¿Qué diablos significaba? ¿Acaso se había atrevido a...?

— ¡Me estas aplastando, Naruto! Auch, ¡deja de abrazarme!

Oh, sí, el muy idiota había osado tocarla.

Y, después de haber procesado eso, abrió la puerta del salón rápidamente. Encontrándose con el abrazo de oso que le estaba dando Naruto a Sakura. Sus ojos volaron hacia la cintura de la chica, rodeada fuertemente por los brazos del rubio. A causa de eso, sintió su sangre hervir y unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Naruto.

Notó que todo el salón, inclusive ellos dos, lo miraban. Tal vez por la forma en la que había entrado.

—Eeeh... Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—Sonrió nerviosamente la pelirrosa, aunque eso no le quitaba lo encantador a su sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada, más porque estaba concentrado en no gritarle a su amigo que por otra cosa.

—N-Naruto, suéltame ya —Insistió, repentinamente sonrojada, mientras empujaba levemente con sus manos el pecho del chico.

— ¡Nooo!, es que Sakura-chan es tan suavecita —Dijo mientras, inocentemente, se frotaba contra ella, como si fuera un peluche. Provocando que, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sonrojaran; ella de vergüenza y él de la creciente ira que sentía en su interior.

— ¡Naruto, si no me sueltas ahora no te voy a perdonar! — Expresó desesperada.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan, está bien —Y, aunque a regañadientes, la soltó. Sakura suspiró aliviada, y miró de reojo a Uchiha, notando como su expresión era bastante sombría, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que el fleco de su cabello negro los tapaba. Y también fue testigo de cómo una sonrisa casi tétrica se formaba en su rostro.

Aprovechando que Naruto pasaba por enfrente de él, y que era muy despistado, le metió el pie.

El rubio-hiperactivo cayó al suelo y varias risas se escucharon en el salón. Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido al notar su _sonrisita_.

Conocía al _teme_, y sabía que se estaba burlando de él, y que también, había sido el causante de su caída.

— ¡EH, TEME! ¿Por qué me metiste el pie? —Se reincorporo velozmente, quedando frente al pelinegro.

—Hmp, estás loco, yo no hice eso —Dijo volviendo a su pose indiferente.

—Yo te vi, Sasuke-teme, si no me hubieras metido el pie no me hubiera caído, así que no lo niegues—Expuso mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¿Negar qué? ¿Qué eres un dobe que ni siquiera puede caminar bien?—Expresó con sorna.

—Eres un- ¡Ahora veras!—Y después de haberle gritado eso, se abalanzó contra él.

— ¡Ey, chicos! —Sakura corrió hacia ellos, entre sorprendida, preocupada y enojada, con la intención de separarlos.

Aunque se estaban peleando, los golpes que se daban el uno al otro no eran de verdad, no se herían. Una amistad un tanto extraña.

—Golpeas como niña, do-be — Se burló el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe del rubio.

— ¡Arg! Ahora sí-

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —Profirió la pelirrosa, colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Naruto y Sasuke, logrando separarlos. —Están montando todo un show en medio del salón, bakas, ¿Qué les pasa que no pueden estar sin pelear?

—Fue su culpa, Sakura-chan —Se excusó el Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero bastante infantil.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto —El mencionado estuvo a punto de llorar porque su Sakura lo había callado.

—Hmp, bien hecho, Sakura —Felicitó el ojinegro con una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

—Tú también cállate, Sasuke-kun —Dijo sin cambiar de tono.

Alzó una ceja, un tanto impresionado y _ofendido_. En cambió Naruto, no desaprovecho eso para reírse de él.

—Ahí tienes, _teeeme_ —Se vio a obligado a encorvarse hacia adelante, agarrándose el estomago, por el dolor que le provocaba reírse tanto.

—Naru-

—Hn, a ver si te sigues riendo cuando todos se enteren que te vestías como niña cuando tenías 6 años.

Y, de nuevo, el salón entero estalló en carcajadas.

Sasuke: 1 punto

Sakura: 1 punto (por haber callado a Sasuke)

Naruto: O puntos, (-"_como el 'usuratonkashi' que es"-_)

—Ahora sí, ¡déjame matarlo, Sakura-chan!

La chica de ojos verdes no alcanzó ni a quitarse cuando el rubio se lanzó hacia Uchiha, haciendo que resultara atrapada (literalmente) entre los dos; quedando con la espalda pegada al pecho de Sasuke, y con Naruto frente a ella. Claro que este último le gritaba de todo al ojinegro.

— ¡Kyaaa, Naruto! —Aunque era en vano gritarle, y tratar de empujarlo con sus pequeñas manos, el chico no le hacía caso.

De lo que ella no era consciente, era que unas manos estaban sosteniéndola de la cintura. Sasuke las había colocado ahí desde el momento en que quedó atrapada, por si se caía.

-_"Es tan torpe"_- Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos. Mas no pudo seguir con eso, ya que el aroma de Sakura lo distrajo por completo. Era más alto que ella, por lo que su nariz podía enterrarse perfectamente en su cabello. Se inclinó despistadamente hacia ella, y llenó sus pulmones con el dulce aroma de la chica. Su chica.

Y fue por ella misma que salió de la especie de trance en el que estaba.

— ¡Ya basta, baka!, El profesor no tarda en- —Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los tres dirigieron su mirada a... el maestro. —..._entrar_ —Terminó en un susurró.

—Rayos

— ¡No, otro castigo no 'ttebayo!

**-x-**

—Esto es genial, deje mi dinero allá adentro, y tengo hambre —Gimió Sakura.

Ahora, gracias a su pequeña función en el salón, el profesor los había sacado. Cabe destacar que parecía que tenía algo en contra de ellos, siempre los regañaba, y no les había permitido ni sacar la mochila.

Sakura estaba, como siempre, en medio de ellos. Sus piernas estaban extendidas, con la derecha encima de la otra y con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Tenía la pierna izquierda flexionada, apoyando uno de sus codos en su rodilla y con la mano en su sien izquierda, sosteniendo levemente su cabeza.

Naruto, al contrario, estaba acostado en el piso, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Y en sus labios había una mueca de molestia. Estaba del lado derecho de Sakura, y cuando escuchó lo que dijo, le habló.

— ¿No desayunaste, Sakura-chan?

—Mou, no, es que me levante tarde, y no me dio tiempo —Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el 'por qué' se había desvelado.

— ¡Ya sé! —Se reincorporó rápidamente, provocando que Sakura diera un pequeño respingo.

— ¿Qué?

—La cocinera me debe un favor, si quieres le puedo decir que te prepare algo, y de paso, que haga Ramen para mí 'ttebayo—Sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionar su platillo favorito. —Ah, claro, el teme también puede ir, para que se coma las sobras —Dijo restándole importancia, moviendo la mano izquierda y sin mirarlo, como si se tratara de un perro o algo así.

—Hijo de p-

— ¡Está bien! Está bien, acepto —Interrumpió bastante nerviosa, no quería que comenzaran de nuevo.

—Vamos, entonces —Se puso de pie y le dio una mano a Sakura para que se levantara.

Aunque Sasuke le impidió hacerlo, deteniéndola del brazo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura —Indicó seriamente, mirando hacia otra parte.

—O-ok —Miró a Naruto. —Adelántate, Naruto, ahorita voy —Sonrió para convencerlo, y funcionó.

— ¿Eeeh? —Chasqueó la lengua. —Bueno, pero te apuras y tú Sasuke-teme, no le hagas nada o te las veras conmigo

Suspiró aliviado de que Naruto por fin se hubiera ido. Pero ahora... ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a Sakura?

-_"Rayos"_-

No podía solamente decirle; "Hmp, me gustas" o "Eres mía y por eso desde ahora serás mi novia", no, no podía. Bueeeno, sí podía, pero no debía. En una de esas, Sakura lo miraría horrorizada y después se iría corriendo asustada a los brazos de Naruto, y él **no** permitiría tal cosa.

Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar mucho y menos a _declarársele_ a alguien. Era Sasuke, por dios, él no era cursi. No sabía cómo ser romántico.

— ¿De, que querías hablarme, Sasuke-kun?

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró de nuevo, imperceptiblemente. Bueno, diría lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

-_"Mierda, ¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?"_-Maldijo internamente.

—Eh, —Balbuceó un poco, sumamente confundida por la pregunta. —Bueno, pues, cualquiera que te viera, diría que eres un tanto... frío, pero para mí no lo eres, porque si fueras como la gente dice; no pelearías con Naruto, no te preocuparías por él... ó por mí, te negarías cada vez que te pido ayuda, y sobre todo no me- —Se detuvo repentinamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba a hablar de más.

— ¿Qué?

Notó a Sakura totalmente ausente. A los pocos segundos agachó la cabeza, dejando que unos mechones de su cabello rosado taparan sus ojos, no obstante Sasuke pudo distinguir el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Sakura —La llamó, por alguna razón se sentía impaciente, deseando que ella continuara.

—_Y sobre todo Sasuke-kun no me gustaría_

Y el silenció se hizo presente entre los dos. En un murmuro lejano, la voz del profesor explicando algo a la clase era lo único que se escuchaba.

Daba gracias internamente porque Sakura no estuviera viendo su cara en ese momento, ya que, según él, se debería de ver patético; sus ojos mostraban lo impresionado que estaba, y por lo caliente que sentía su cara, podía deducir que estaba sonrojado. A ella le...

-_"...gusto"_-Terminó en su mente. Volvió a controlar su expresión y la vio.

Y entonces lo decidió.

—Hmp.

Inesperadamente, con su mano derecha, tomó el cuello de la pelirrosa y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándola profundamente. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y abrió completamente los ojos, bastante sorprendida por la repentina acción del ojinegro.

Cerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir que la lengua de Sasuke invadía su boca. No es que le desagradara el contacto pero, aun no digería bien lo que estaba pasando. Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando, y lo más sorprendente era; que lo estaba haciendo con bastante necesidad, como si llevara tiempo queriendo hacer eso. Aunque era totalmente imposible, ¿no?

Se separó de ella al necesitar el aire, un poco molesto porque ella no le hubiera correspondido. Es decir, no había estado mal. De hecho ese era el primer beso en el que sentía que todo a su alrededor dejaba de importar e incluso llegaba a desaparecer.

—Sasuke-kun... —Escuchó que murmuraba y eso lo devolvió a la realidad, fijo su vista en ella.

Al hablar se dio cuenta que tenía algo en una de las orillas del labio. Se sonrojo aun más al notar que era saliva, _de ambos_. Alzó su mano derecha para limpiarse, pero Sasuke al notar lo que iba a hacer la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué-? —Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero calló al sentir la cálida lengua del pelinegro lamer muy cerca de su labio, limpiando los restos de su beso. — ¡N-no hagas eso! —Intentó reclamar, pero su voz no salió tan firme como quería.

Ignorándola totalmente comenzó a depositar cortos besos en sus labios, aun reteniéndola de su brazo. Su otra mano se poso en la nuca de ella, moviendo su dedo pulgar, acariciando sus cabellos. Luego de unos segundos se atrevió a morder su labio inferior, y sonrió cuando ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Eres bastante molesta, —Dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la frente la apoyaba en la de ella, con la respiración un poco agitada.

—Yo...

—Déjame terminar—Decidió dejar su orgullo de lado y decirle toda la verdad. —Desde ese día que nos mudamos y tú apareciste en la puerta de mi casa con unas galletas de bienvenida; _me pareciste molesta_. Cuando llegue al salón y te vi sentada en la primera fila, totalmente concentrada en lo que decía el profesor; _me pareciste molesta_. La primera vez que me desperté a media noche increíblemente agitado por haber soñado contigo; _me pareciste molesta_. —Se separó un poco de ella solo para volverla a besar rápidamente, quedando a escasos centímetros separado de sus labios. La vio a los ojos y continuó. —En mi casa, en la escuela e incluso en mis sueños; tú, maldita molestia, no me dejas en paz —Pudo acariciar sus mejillas al tener sus manos en ellas y notó como ella temblaba ligeramente —Y luego llego, y me encuentro con que el idiota de Naruto te abraza... —Se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo, pero se detuvo justo cuando sintió que sus alientos se mezclaban y sintió sus labios rozarse. —... y me gustas demasiado como para dejar que estés con alguien más —Finalizó, volviendo a posesionarse de su boca.

Antes se había sentido bien al besarla, pero cuando Sakura colocó sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó a corresponderle se sintió maravillado. Ella ladeó su cabeza, permitiendo que profundizara el beso, y obviamente él no se iba a negar.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos. Y aun cuando terminaron los dos se quedaron con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Eso significa que ahora eres mi novia? — Aunque más que una pregunta eso había sonado como una afirmación. Estuvo obligado a mirarla cuando escucho su melodiosa risa.

Beso dulcemente su frente sorprendiendo al pelinegro y se puso de pie.

—Si Sasuke-kun quiere que sea su novia va a tener que invitarme a salir... —Comenzó a levantar dos dedos de su mano, pero termino levantando tres — tres veces.

—Hn, ¿Sabes?—Se levanto lentamente y vio como ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la cafetería. —Eres-

—Sí, sí, lo sé... soy molesta —Se giro y le sonrió divertida.

—No, no era lo que iba a decir —Aclaró.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿A no? —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. — ¿Entonces que era?

—Que eres mí —La atrajo posesivamente de la cintura hacia su cuerpo, sacándole un sonrojo a la chica. —Molestia. —Y terminó besándola.

Sonrió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

.

.

.

_Bueno, que seas una 'molestia' para el chico que te gusta, a veces no es malo._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Dios**_, no saben el alivio, que me da publicar esto: 3. Y la típica pregunta; _¿Les gustó?_ Dejen Reviews (L), aunque sea para insultarme, nah, no es cierto xD. De nuevo, perdón.

.

**x-. Ikamari loves you (**:


End file.
